Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27789707-20160225144126/@comment-27789707-20160229022519
"Eternal Sailor Moon is Perfect Cell level (solar-system), idk where'd you get she's nigh-universal. Sailor Cosmos is something I prefer to take as universal so she probably beats pre-RoF Goku, but throw in his battle against Golden Freeza and his Champa Saga training (which makes him hilariously stronger) and that makes me think he's above universal via power-scaling." You're basing this off the vs. wiki? I'm sorry to inform you but that site is inaccurate drastically, based of the OBD wiki which was based off the original English mistranslation of the manga. In reality, the Sailor Senshi have been in the Low Galactic Range since the end of the second arc when Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon destroyed the Solar-System Sized Black Hole Planet, Planet Nemesis. There is a plethora of galactic level feats in the third arc. At the end of the Fourth Usagi uses the full power of her Silver Crystal (along with alot else) in her first attack as Eternal Sailor Moon. The Silver Crystal previously created all energy in the universe, hence Big Bang Level and the level of Lower God Ki Users in Dragon Ball. I have not seen anything suggesting Goku is full on-universal level yet although Usagi is as the Lambda Power explictly can maintain and restore the entire cosmos. It also defeated Chaos who was warping to the far reaches of spactime. "And Xenoverse Goku shitstomps Cosmos/NQS in one nanosecond, since he destroyed the Crack of Time (with multiversal durability) with a kamehameha." Sorry to tell you, but this is incorrect. Even Canon Usagi has spacetime warping to the extent that she could hax Goku before he could do anything. If you want to get into full-on non canon games like Xenoverse then I can include Sailor Moon Another Story where the Villain, Apsu, was crumbling and warping the entire "Tower of Time" and all the timeline of Sailor Moon, and even Base Chibi-Moon, the apprentice Sailor Soldier could fight Apsu and in fact beat her in one of the two endings (the other ending had Sailor Moon beat her.). So....this is quite inaccurate. Also, Usagi with Lambda Power can regenerate from nothingness which is a problem to say the least for your assumption that Goku can win at all. Even if Sailor Moon did nothing unless Goku has an ability that can destroy someone past nothingness or can wipe the Lambda Power from existence, Usagi an simply regenerate. "Whis traveled the universe in 28 minutes, therefore he's quadrillions of times FTL. Beerus has 3/4 of his speed, and Goku could keep up with him. Goku's quadrillions of times FTL" Please Provide Citation. The Highest Calcs for DBS I've seen have been in the Low Billions. Also if we are including all sources as you see to want to in the Sailor Moon Usagi has been Quadrillions of times the Speed of Light since her Super Form, as Super Sailor Moon flew to the center of Pharaoh 90, a living universe, in less then 1 minute. Meaning Super Sailor Moon is faster then Goku, and of course Anime Usagi still has 3 forms above Super (Eternal Sailor Moon, Winged Princess Serenity, and Angel Usagi) "when did Majin Buu stop existing?" I'm sorry, I don't understand your point here. If you are trying to compare Buu's Regeneration to Usagi's, well Buu comes out short. Buu's regeneration I believe is limited to the molecular scale.....I don't think he has feats of regen about that. Conversely when I say Usagi regenerated from nothingess, I mean she regenerated from literal nothingness, as in not even an infinitesmall piece left. "Also doesn't Moon have type 3 immortality by this logic? " She does indeed. "And can she regenerate infintely? Because to me it seems like she can regenerate for limited times (kinda like Flower Points from Mario)." I'm sorry to tell you but I can think of nothing in the Sailor Moon Manga even remotely supporting this position. The Lambda Power is the power of creation, so long as it maintains so till will Usagi. There is nothing that supports it being somehow a limited number of resurrections and in fact if it was so then Sailor Chaos could simply wait till Sailor Cosmos ran out of ressurections to bring about the end of existence. "Since you're taking GT into consideration I'd say you should also go with the DBZ movies and games being added in, especially Xenoverse." Honestly....I shouldn't have included GT or any non-canon material really. I merely did so because that is what DB does. If you want, we can definitely absolutely include non-canon materials. However this also means including non-canon material for Sailor Moon. I mean....that's just fair. "Goku should speedblitz before she attempts that kind of hax (because you know, it ISN'T instant)... " I have seen no evidence suggesting Goku is faster then even canon Usagi. I have certainly seen nothing suggesting he's faster then non-canon Usagi who is far above Quadrillions of Times Lightspeed. "Xenoverse Goku is also completely immune to time manipulation, since he went to a place where time did not exist." I don't know specifics but that does not seem logical. It would be akin to saying someone is immune to water manipulation because they went to a desert. Existing outside of a time is good to show he can survive outside of time....that doesn't mean he's immune to time manipulation. "Goku can just blast Usagi the same way... Since most of Moon's attacks are projectile-based, Goku can just, you know, DOOOOOOOODGE due to his hilarious speed." Goku does have hilarious speed. Usagi just has more, going by Anime at least, and seemingly canon as well, based on what I've seen at least. Goku can not dodge with time frozen. Not all of Usagi's Powers are projectiles, Moon Gorgeous Meditation is a dimension-breaking attack in the manga, Goku blasting Usagi would do nothing as she can tank it and regen from it...etc....etc...... In a straight up power fight between composite Usagi (Quadrillions of times FTL+ Multiversal+) versus Composite Goku (Quadrillions? of times FTL (Still needs Citation) Perhaps Lower-End Multiversal) it does not seem to favor Goku.....which is strange since Usagi is also the one with more hax. We could do just canon if you like but then it seems Goku is at a bit of a power disadvantage. "That's what I want the most... Despite your SM picture you seem like you're very impartial, which is a good thing." Thank you! I do try my absolute best to remain as removed as possible. It is difficult since as you might imagine, Sailor Moon is my favorite show/manga and so forth but I do try and be realistic about things. Recently enough I had to explain that a fight was actually a stomp against Usagi (True Form Darkseid vs. Usagi if you are wondering) I also do like Dragon Ball. That said it seems to me that Usagi would win. If you are using strictly canon versions Usagi has better stats and signigantly better and more verstaile hax (save for possibly for speed since you claim Goku has a quadrillions feat which I simply haven't seen yet). If we're using composite versiosn then Usagi has had similar to greater stats to Goku since Super Sailor Moon and her higher forms make it seem quite one-sided. I hope my explanation has been palatable.